


Just promise you’ll always be there

by LadyJessYU



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot Collection, hints of romance, implied/referenced meri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJessYU/pseuds/LadyJessYU
Summary: Various one shots of various genres and focus. Emma and Mel C are my favorite, so expect them to feature most, if not all, one shots. Btw, none of this has basis in facts, it's just an enjoyable thing to write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Various one shots of various genres and focus. Emma and Mel C are my favorite, so expect them to feature most, if not all, one shots. Btw, none of this has basis in facts, it's just an enjoyable thing to write.

“We’re late.”

“We’re not, it’s a club. You can’t be late for a club, Geri.”

“I know, but the girls have been there for two hours already.”

“Oh, come on. We’ll have couple of drinks to get warm and catch up in no time.”

“That’s not the point. And you already had drinks at home.” Geri commented as she felt the chill seep through the wonky car door window.

“Oi! It’s not my fault you took your sweet time getting all pretty.”

Geri huffed., “I read somewhere actually that alcohol does not keep you warm, you know?”

Melanie C shook her head, barely listening. Her eyes were focused far on the road, like Geri’s should have been.

“I mean one drink sure, but when you have more-”

“Geri?”

“It’s your skin that gets warm, but your core body temperature-”

“Geri, are those-”

“Gets lower. So-”

“Geri, look!” she pointed towards the end of the street. And sure enough, they spotted Mel B shouting, flailing her arms like a crazy person. Victoria was puling Emma along, who seemed to be stumbling about.

Geri hit the brakes causing Melanie to nearly bump her head against the windshield. They got out only to hear Mel yell at Geri to start the car.

Melanie hurried to help Victoria and Emma who was giggling uncontrollably, “What in the fucking hell did-” she halted when she saw two loud men round the corner, “Never mind.” she shoved them both in the back, as Mel B took the passenger seat.

Geri made a U turn, bumping the tires on the pavement, “Why are angry men running after you lot?!” she asked, checking the rearview mirror.

“Step on it, Geri!”

“They spilled beer on my shoes.” Victoria complained, clearly buzzed.

Emma giggled, sprawling on the back seat. She had her head in Victoria’s lap, while Melanie was holding her from kicking, “What’s wrong with Emma?”

“They gave up.” Mel B laughed as she looked back, “Bloody gits.”

“And how is she more drunk then Vicky?”

“Oi!” Victoria frowned at Melanie.

“Can someone tell us what happened?”

“Nothing, Geri. We got there, I went to say hi to some mates from Leeds.”

“And?”

“And.” Victoria continued, “Those guys approached Emma and me, we was drinking and dancing with them when Mel burst in like a mad-”

“I saw them put something in your drinks!”

“What?!” Geri and Melanie spoke in unison.

“Yeah, so I bust there like-”

“Wait, did any of you drink it?”

“I think Emma had some.” Victoria pushed her hair of the now sleepy face, “Look at her.”

“What’d you do?”

“I pushed them off, screamed bloody-”

“You should have punched them in their sleazy faces.”

“Oh, like you would have-”

“I would. I’ll show you how I bloody would.” Melanie propped herself on the back seat to get to Mel B.

“Geri, watch for the bloody lamp post!” Victoria screamed form the back.

Geri hit the brakes, “Stop it all of you.” she extended her hand to make some barrier between the two Mels.

Melanie sat back, “Whatever.”

“Should we take Emma to the hospital?”

Mel B shook her head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” she spoke, as she looked at the blonde girl. She’s seen things happen in clubs, she knew more than the other girls, “She just needs to sleep it off, I promise.”

Geri nodded. Mel’s word was enough for her.

Mel B slammed her fist hard, causing the glove compartment to open, “I should have kicked them in the balls.”

“Mel…” Geri took her hand, gently caressing the reddening side of her palm, “Look at me, Melanie. Everything’s fine. Emma’s sleeping, right Victoria?”

“Yes, she… Oh shit, I just remembered.”

“What?”

“Mummy Bunton’s coming tomorrow morning.”

“Bloody perfect.” the collective groan was heard.

“The first time she goes out with us-”

“It’s the second.” Mel B corrected, “She and I went to that drum and bass place you lot don’t like.”

“I do.” Geri interjected.

“She left us her daughter for two weeks with us and we already managed to get her drugged.”

“Just a bit.” Mel B tried to lighten up the mood.

“Oh, well that’s fine then isn’t it?”

“You might as well crash us into a lamp post, Geri.” Victoria commented dryly, “She’s gonna run from us now, when she wakes up.”

“No!” Mel B whined.

“It would be a shame.” Melanie admitted, “She has a nice voice.” And she was much nicer than the previous one, the self proclaimed intellectual. It hadn’t been Michelle’s education and intelligence that had put the other girls off. Geri was also known for spewing facts on every topic imaginable but not once was she acting superior. Michelle was just above them all, treating the group like a hobby. Emma, on the other hand, was all in on every rehearsal from day one.

“Mhm, and is actually fun.”

“When we met her at the station,” Geri mused, “I kind of got the feeling she’s like our missing piece, d’you know what I mean?”

The girls nodded.

“Can we all go to home now? Get her to bed and hope for the best?”

“Yeah. Someone should stay with her, though. Just in case.”

“I will.” Victoria volunteered, “She already has her head my crotch; I guess we’re quite close now.”

Mel B cackled and Geri started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing 'cause I love this friendship so much.  
> Circa 2008

“Sorry I left you-” Emma halted in surprise as she entered her living room, watching her baby boy sound asleep in the arms of her friend, “Well, that’s a first.”

Mel C looked up, “Yeah, I think he took a shine to me.”

“He did.” Emma sat beside her. Melanie didn’t get to spend much time with him, so the image in front of her was making her incredibly emotional. Especially since Beau had recently been fussy with everyone.

“He better be ‘cause I already love him as much as his Mummy.”

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me cry.”

“You’ve become so soppy. I bet you cry every other day.”

“It happens, I’ll admit. I’ll see you with your own.”

“Yeah.”

Emma didn’t see the response as an invitation to continue the subject. And she has learned over the years that if Melanie wanted to talk about something she would make it known. And hopefully, now that they are older, they would actually not let the fears and problems fester inside them until it all imploded, “When’s Tom picking you up?”

“He’ll be around in half an hour or so. He knows what is like when us girls get together.”

“Jade could have taken you home, you know.”

“Oh, no. I know I didn’t drink much, but the last time you made him designated driver we were so pissed-”

“I know.” Emma howled with laughter, “Poor thing.”

Baby Beau cooed, stirring in Melanie’s arms, “Did we wake you, love? Your mummy and I can get chatty like that.”

“He’ll get used to it.”

“He’s gonna have to, actually.”

Emma took her son. She cradled him, hoping he wouldn’t fully wake up, “Shhhh… Come on, darling. Time to go. Say good night to auntie Mel.”

Melanie stroke his silky blonde hair. He was the perfect blend of his parents, “Bye!” she could swear that Beau waved at her. And even if he didn’t, she’s gonna brag that he had.

Melanie rested back on the sofa, smiling. She wanted that, she has been ready for quite some time. After overcoming the crisis in their relationship, she and Tom actually talked about it. But no matter how much she wanted to be a mum, she had her reservations. The other girls made it look easy, even when it wasn’t. She wasn’t sure she would be able to cope like that.

“A tiny Beatles fan he is already. I just sing ‘Here comes the Sun’ and he’s out like a light.” Emma’s cheerful voice stirred her from her thoughts.

On impulse, Melanie moved to make room for Emma, “You make it sound like it’s the easiest thing in the world.”

“Oh, it isn’t.” Emma rested on the sofa, cuddling up to Melanie, “It’s not that hard when you have people who love you there. If it hadn’t been for Jade and my mum, I would have collapsed after a week.”

Melanie hummed in response. Maybe Emma was right. But what if she had a baby and the depression overcame her again? It’s not such rare thing, many women suffer from it.

“Mel?”

“Yeah?”

“You can always talk to me. We’ve been over that.”

“I know. I just need to sort things out in my head first.”

Emma didn’t want to push it, “Ok. But promise we’ll talk? When you’re ready, obviously.”

“I promise.” she squeezed Emma’s hand in reassurance.

“Oh, I could fall asleep right now.”

“Me too.”

“I wish you could stay.”

“Some other day.”

It took Emma all but five minutes to fall asleep. Melanie chuckled, remembering how some nights Emma could fall asleep on their way to the hotel while the rest of them were still high on the adrenaline. She closed her eyes, with good memories still on her mind.

*

“Hey, Jade. Is Mel ready?”

He stepped aside to let Thomas in, “Come in, mate. She’s sleeping.”

“Oh, God.”

“Yeah, they are in the living room.”

“How did the evening go?”

“Vic and Geri had to leave earlier so calmer than usual.” he joked.

They walked in to see Melanie and Emma huddled on the sofa.

Thomas shook Mel gently, “Come on, babe. Time to go.”

“No.” she mumbled, wrapping Emma closer to herself.

Jade chucked when Thomas gave him a puzzled look, “You’ve been here long enough, mate. It’s- it is what it is.”

“I kind of got that during the tour. Melanie, wake up. You got that meeting tomorrow.”

“Mhm…”

“Babe?”

She stirred, “I want a babe. A little one.”

“We can work on it, but you got to let go of Emma first.”

Halfheartedly, Melanie untangled herself from her friend, “Ok. Let’s go.” she said grumpily, still half asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 1998

Mel B was rummaging through her stuff, looking for something to wear, when someone entered her hotel room.

“Hey, Em.” she tossed another bag aside. Living out of suitcase was starting to really bug her, but she supposed most things were at that point, “Jimmy and some of the crew are waiting for me. There’s a great club downtown. Coming with us?”

Emma shook her head, “I’m knackered.”

Mel didn’t believe her. Sure they were all tired, but Emma was rarely the one to say no to a night out when it was Mel who asked. She did most of her sleeping in buses and on planes, “It’s a New York foam party. It’s gonna be wild for sure.”

Emma was visibly tempted, she really wanted to go. But she remembered the talk and what Melanie and Victoria said. No room for mistakes, all four of them needed to show that they were better than ever, “It’s not really the time.”

“Come on, it’s the one night off. No rehearsals, no bloody cameras.”

“I know. That’s why we thought it’s best we talked.”

“Who’s we?” she asked absentmindedly as she was choosing a top, discarding one after another on the bed.

“The girls.”

“Then why’s it just you?”

“I’m the safest choice at the moment. Mel would probably end up punching you in the face, Vic would tell you like only she knows how and you would take it like only you know how and that would be a whole other mess.”

Mel looked at her, “What are you on about?”

“We worry about you, Mel.” Emma admitted. Victoria had been the first to react, laughing it off because it’d had had to be a messed up prank. When she had realized that Geri had just upped and disappeared, she had begun to panic saying ‘is this a joke?’ over and over again. Emma had split her time between crying in her room and pretending it’s all peachy when people had been around (and there had always been people around). Mel C had focused her everything on keeping the rest of the European part of the tour from falling apart. Mel B had been raging, saying things about Geri that all had been thinking but only she could actually utter. The time to actually process the news had come over a week later when they got couple of days to themselves. It had been the worst time of their lives. It still was. Off stage, Mel B wasn’t managing to get herself together. Emma didn’t want to say, but it felt like every decision Mel had made since then was the reaction to Geri’s departure. And each next one, seemed worse than the previous, “With this tempo, you won’t be able to go through thirty more concerts.”

“Come on, I got the routine down to a t.”

“I’m not talking about that. I meant…” Emma huffed, “Can you stop while we talk?”

Mel sat on the bed to lace up her shoes, “Not really, I’m late already.”

Emma stomped towards her, “You’re staying here.”

Mel roared with laughter, it was always fun to see Emma trying to be bossy, “I’d love to see you try and stop me but we’ll do it some other day.”

As Mel got to push herself off the bed, Emma realized the words were not working. She pushed Mel back on the bed and straddled her.

“Well, well Emily.” Mel teased after recovering from the initial shock of being pinned down, “I always knew you were into me.”

“My name’s not Emily.” she chided, though her lips were laced with smile.

“I bloody know that Em, but it sounds better for this.”

“Like Geraldine?” she didn’t really want to say it, but it was sort of the main reason she came.

“Don’t mention that bitch, we’re done with her.”

Emma’s hands slipped from Mel’s shoulders, finding the balance on the mattress, “It’s just... now with one slip up the reporters are gonna crucify us. More than they already are.”

“Did Melanie say that?” she responded lightheartedly. None of them really knew how to have a fully serious conversation with each other.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek. She had to stay focused. They agreed she was to talk to Mel. If she failed, things might escalate, “You also look like shit. And nobody told me to say that. I go out as much, but I actually sleep sometimes while you-”

“While I have a rich sex life?”

“Oh, shut it you.” she poked her in the rib and Mel laughed.

“I wasn’t going to get smashed, you know?” she responded, serious all of a sudden.

“Then why not stay in just one night?”

“‘Cause it’s too bloody quiet in here. Geri would just talk and talk like she’d die if she shut her mouth for five minutes. Then again, she ditched us without a word, so what do I know... Guess we’re lucky she didn’t leave mid show, yeah?”

Emma nodded, “We barely survived those few shows after she left. We can’t have another one of us losing it. Let’s just wrap up this bloody tour and then…”

“Then what?”

“Then the four of us do this all over again.” she tried to lighten up the mood.

Mel looked away, “Not really… I’m pregnant.”

Emma sat up. She studied Mel’s face, unable to tell if she was happy about it. It wasn’t something she ever saw on Mel. But it was a baby so she supposed she ought to be glad about the whole thing, “Oh, Mel that’s brill.” she cupped Mel’s face kissing her all over.

“Oi, you’ll suffocate me, you nutter!”

Emma jumped off her, “Goodness Mel, I’m sorry.” she smacked her on the shoulder, “Why’d you let me do that?!”

“I didn’t know you’d jump me, did I?”

Emma giggled, “Sorry.” she pressed her palm against Mel’s tanned stomach. There was a baby growing in there. She couldn’t imagine it, “When did you find out?”

“I didn’t.”

“What’d you mean you didn’t?”

“I still need to do the pregnancy test, go to the doctor, but I have this gut feeling, you know.”

Emma grabbed her hand, “Come on then.”

“Where?”

“To see if we’ll have spice babies. We should get Victoria, too. She said she’s late.”

“Fucking hell.” Mel breathed out as Emma pulled her up from the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 1998

It has been over an hour since Geri returned to her room. Maybe more. Her costume was discarded somewhere on the hotel room floor. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror, and she could hardly recognize herself. Again, she regretted eating too much. She needed to try to get some sleep before the self-loathing took over. She wiped her lipstick, leaving red marks on her hands and cheek.

Her body has been in overdrive mode, yet she felt too tired to even take a shower. The last time she managed to get a half decent night of sleep was sometime before Paris. She would be lying on the bed, exhausted. But her body would refuse to just let go, it was like she was on stage all the time, every atom inside her was moving chaotically. Her mind would not stop working, always counting the steps, repeating the lyrics, replaying what she should have said behind stage. She felt less frenzied on stage when the crowd could drown all inside her.

She reached for the cotton pads to properly remove her makeup, but knocked some toiletries off the vanity surface. A small bottle opened, spilling the minty scented liquid on the tiles.

As the clattering slowly subdued, a distinct sound reached her. Someone was knocking at the door.

“Shit.” she exhaled. Her face was a complete mess. The mascara was clearly not as waterproof as advertised, “Shit.” she repeated as she quickly tried to make herself presentable.

She opened the door a crack, “It’s you.” she relaxed a bit, letting go off her bathrobe.

“Can I crash with you? Victoria’s on the phone.”

She stared at her blonde band mate for a long moment, like it was the strangest request. Considering all that was happening in recent months, it might as well have been. Then again, if anyone were to first let go of squabbles and harsh words, it would be Emma.

Emma didn’t wait for an invitation and walked past Geri, “She and David can go on for hours when we are away. And I don’t know what’s going on with me but I seem to need quiet these days.”

“I get that. But this counts as me sharing a room, so I get a single wherever the hell we go next.” she smiled as Emma snuggled under the blankets.

“I think it’s Stockholm or somewhere Scandinavian like that.” Emma tilted her head, “Why d’you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Half-naked and smeary?”

“Well, you interrupted me. I was removing the make-up. Oh, who am I kidding. I was too knackered to move. Do you know what I mean?”

“I thought I’d fall asleep on the way back as usual. And you look lovely, even half-naked and smeary.”

“Oh, shut it.” she joked and sat on the bed, “I didn’t expect you.”

“Why?”

Geri wanted to laugh. She wondered if the naivety was just pretend. She had hardly been Emma’s preferred choice of roommate and confidante for quite some time. The only thing she was essential for now was for suggesting the ideas which ended up being turned down immediately. She has become redundant in every meaningful aspect of their lives, “What about Melanie?”

“I knocked, she’s dead asleep probably. Or watching the match down with the crew. And Mel’s probably not… available. She’s-”

“Shagging the dancer?”

“He’s her fiancée.”

Geri cackled. What a bloody joke that was.

Emma brought her arm from under the blanket and intertwined her fingers with Geri’s. Geri trembled, as pain zinged through her heart like needles. It was the most awful feeling. The hand in hers brought warmth, yet she hated the unexpected understanding. Still, it was the only thing to be commented on the subject and she appreciated it.

“I’ll just pop in the shower real quick. You sleep.”

Emma nodded.

Geri didn’t move for a while. She turned to look at Emma. She was already drifting off to sleep. It almost felt like the old days. But they can never go back to that, can they? Geri wasn’t sure if she wanted them anyway. She no longer felt like Ginger Spice. That has become just a role now, the one she was beginning to outgrow. She felt the guilt gnaw at her as the overwhelming urge to run resurfaced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I put a tiny Friends reference in? I sure did.  
> Does the chapter have a bit of Mel/Geri? It sure does.

Emma felt like she had been stranded in front of her hotel room for forever, waiting for the rest of her stuff to be brought. It wasn’t fair, first time she got the big room all to herself and she couldn’t enjoy it properly. She huffed and looked at her ankle. It was all wrapped in bandage and swollen. The drugs didn’t help much, she could feel it pulsating. And because of her stupid injury, the hotel management had to switch her to the room closes to the elevator so she was all the way on the other end of the floor from the rest of the girls who settled in a long time ago. Just as she was about to open her Shaun the sheep bag in hopes to find a candy bar, Mel C stomped past her.

“Hey, Mel can you…” Emma trailed off, as she didn’t seem to hear her.

She frowned at Mel’s unusual behavior. She stood up with a whimper and started skipping on the good leg down the hallway, “Melanie!”

Half way, Melanie turned around, “What in the bloody-” she rushed to help her, “Don’t put pressure on that foot, Emma. You know what the doctor said.”

They got to Melanie’s room and she helped her get to the armchair, “Where’s your crutch?”

The security guard carried me here and didn’t bring me my crutch, “Or my suitcase. Or the key.”

“Then why’d you hop after me?”

“‘Cause you wouldn’t stop.”

“I told you I’d come back.” she retorted and crumpled the newspaper she was holding.

“You didn’t and you weren’t gonna do that.” Emma accused.

“What is it with you all of a sudden? You’re too grumpy.”

“I’m on painkillers, bored and hungry. Of course I’m grumpy. Why are you grumpy?”

“I’m not. I just fancy being alone, ok?”

“Melie, have you seen-” Victoria walked in, “You’re both here. Good. Wait… what’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing.” she said and tossed Emma a bag of crisps.

“Why’s Emma seething in the corner?”

“Because something’s bothering Melanie and she’s all grumpy about it and won’t tell me why.”

“Why are you grumpy?”

“I am not grumpy! I am now but ‘cause you two are grating on me nerves.”

Victoria looked between the two, “Mel and Geri haven’t tried to bite each other’s heads off in a while, so you two decided to take over. Is that it?”

Emma plucked the newspaper from Melanie’s hands.

“Oi, I was reading that!”

“I’ll give it back. There’s something in about us.”

“There always is.” Victoria sat next to Emma as they read the article together, “Who is this wanker?” she exclaimed after reading a couple of lines.

“Is that what you’re upset about?”

Melanie looked down at her trainers, “I’m not. They’ve been writing shite about us for weeks.”

“He’s only saying that because of your fashion choices.”

“I know that Victoria!”

Victoria giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“This purely superficial crap. I mean, with all the options within the band, to label you a lesbian is-”

“Who’s a lesbian?” as if on cue, Mel and Geri burst in.

“Oh, for fuck’s…” Melanie rolled her eyes.

“Melanie is.” Emma commented, not looking up from the pages, “According to the article.”

“That’s a bullshit.” Mel dismissed it in a heartbeat, “If you were, you’d be all over me. Right, Geri?”

“How would- I don’t know what- where is that article? What does it say?”

“Melanie’s the talented, androgynous lesbian, Mel can carry a tune quite well.”

“I can sing? Well, that’s new.”

“You and Vicky are hot and I’m inconsequential and useless. If anyone should be upset, it should me really. I am so unmemorable that he forgot to comment my fat bum.”

“Who wrote such shallow assessment?!” Geri snatched the supposedly renowned newspaper, flabbergasted by what she had heard.

“Listen to me, Melanie. We kissed and you didn’t seem much into it. So you’re not a lezzie. Or maybe you are but you just have rubbish taste in women.”

Melanie threw a pillow at her.

“That is so wrong to say, Mel. Victoria chimed in.”

“I can say it.”

“Look at me. We would look so classy as a couple walking arm in arm. Casual elegance at its best.” she pulled Melanie in front of the mirror and locked arms with her, “See.”

“Pft.”

“This is bigger rubbish than the Sun.” Geri finally gave her assessment, “But since we’re on the subject, I do think we would be perfect actually, Melanie. Opposites attract, you know. Many studies have shown that. You as a quiet type, me as talkative. Also, I think that in terms-”

“Come off it, Ginge. Only a person like yourself could put up with you without snapping your neck to make you shut up.”

“How are you then good for Melanie? You’re like me!”

“Yeah, and not once did I try to punch you, did I?”

“You did try to punch Melanie, though.” Victoria reminded her.

“That’s different. Me and Melanie, we’re northern girls. We get each other, don’t we Melanie?”

“You are all bloody lunatics, that’s what you are.”

“Right on.” Emma spoke up, “You gabbers need to stop. She could use someone who listens. A blonde and a brunet look marvelous, as well.”

“But you’re too high maintenance.”

“What?! I am not-” she huffed unable to wriggle herself out of the chair. She outstretched her hands demanding help, “high maintenance!”

“Evidently.” Victoria noted flatly.

Melanie helped her get up, and wrapped her arm around her waist to help her support her weight on one leg, “You kind of are, Em.”

“Yeah, well… you like maintaining me so there’s that.” she spoke, proud of her comeback.

“Ok…” Melanie wriggled out and pawned Emma off to Geri, “I get that you’re taking a mickey out of me and that’s fine. Know that I don’t mind the lifestyle or whatever, I support the whole community really. I’m just not comfortable with lies.”

“Whatever, just pick one.” Mel insisted.

“She grabbed her bag. I’m going to check out the gym. You lot better-”

“Pick one! Pick one! They all chanted.”

Melanie chuckled. It was what they did when one of them was down; the others would do anything from most considerate to most immature thing to make her feel better. And it was kind of working. She gave them a look over and smirked, “I think you all know.” then she ran out of the room.

The four girls stood in silence for a couple of moments.

“How embarrassing for you, girls.”

“Why d’you say that?”

“She clearly picked me.”

“Dream on, Vicky.”

“Melanie! Come back here and tell them you picked me.” Victoria demanded, walking briskly after Melanie.

Emma hopped on one foot after her.

Geri smiled, watching them scurry out of the room. She then sensed Mel’s gaze on her, “What?”

She shrugged, “I’d pick you, you know.”

“Didn’t you already, darling?”

Mel gave her a sly look.

Geri bit the inside of her cheek, hoping to remain serious, “Melanie…”

“What?”

“Don’t do that.”

“What?!” she feigned innocence, as she placed her hands on Geri’s hips.

“You’re the worst.”

“Are you complaining?”

“My room is right next door.”

“I know but-”

“Melanie would kill us.”

“But she is not here and the key is in the lock.” she whispered nuzzling up to her.

“No.” she gave her a peck on the lips, “One of us has to be mature one.”

“It makes sense to be you, you’re older.”

Geri tried to shove her, but Mel wrapped her arms around her, “Fine, we’ll go to your room.”


End file.
